Mafia Gazette Emergency Edition
'STATEMENT FROM SAMTHEAMERICANEAGLE' This message goes out to all the surviving city coordinators (RIP Salvatore) I have decided to disband this experiment since it seems that if we want it or not, the crews are getting wacked. Approved or not, it does not seem to matter. Bosses are wacking at each other for the most moronic reasons. Out of control crewed people are wacking at bosses and anyone. Of course we have the unsponsored dolts who have decent wacking answers and live just to wack. Some of them have wacked crew leaders. We will get more crew members, retreat to Fortress Eagle and lock the doors behind and let the chaos reign. Let them have what they have been asking for all along. In a week or so... lets see what the situation is. I expect few if any crews to survive. As soon as I hear back from all of you, I will announce this. This is a copy of the letter sent to all city Coordinators yesterday. We at the newspaper received a copy of the letter at the same time, but were asked not to release the details until all the coordinators could be contacted. We honoured this request and have now been given leave to publish the letter. From this we can see that SamTheAmericanEagle and his crew will be withdrawing from public life. They will no longer be attempting to bring order to the chaos that has ensued since Valentines Day and will instead be looking inwards to their own crew. People have been calling for Sam to step down as the self-appointed leader of the community, and now he has made the decision to do so. He will no longer have coordinators approving crews in each city, people will be allowed to rule themselves, set up crews when and where they want to and run riot if they so choose. The reasons for this decision are many, but the main one seems to be the wacking of crew leaders by others with no real reason behind any of the killings. Most of the crewleader killings can be attributed to just three people. Acclaim, CorruptedData and Ice were the three bosses implicated in the majority of the boss killings. His two accomplices killed Ice after he killed Salvatore, Faithboy and Neelix for them. Acclaim was killed by SamTheAmericanEagle after he found out what was happening, and we expect that CorruptedData’s name will soon be appearing in the Obituaries section of the newspaper for his part in the killing of so many all in the name of ambition and jealousy. We hope that this statement is fully understood by all and we would ask that any questions about the statement be directed through the newspaper, rather than directly to SamTheAmericanEagle. Mobmail Mother with any questions that you have regarding this matter. All questions will be collated into an article to appear in tomorrows Gazette which will also carry a fuller story of the actions surrounding this decision by the Henson Hitters to withdraw from public life.